let me lull you to sleep
by helena henley
Summary: Sepertinya insomnia adalah kutukan sekaligus anugerah yang Tuhan berikan padanya ・ gaara, hinata ・ AU


**note:** sebentar lagi ujian semester tapi malah semakin rajin ngetik fict dan bukannya buka buku (melirik was-was dengan tumpukan buku pelajaran di atas meja). Plot bunnies yang bermunculan dalam kepala semakin liar dan rasanya aneh kalau tidak segera dituliskan. Tapi ini harus berhenti. Oke—doakan ujian saya lancar ya hshshs.

Ditulis karena tiba-tiba ingin bikin GaaHina yang fluff. Anggaplah ini fic perpisahan sebelum saya disibukkan ujian. Eniwei, selamat membaca!

 **Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

let me lull you to sleep

.

helena henley

.

Niatnya, usai mengerjakan pekerjaannya ia akan langsung tidur. Itu yang terlintas di pikiran Gaara ketika ia menutup layar laptopnya. Tugasnya sudah selesai dikerjakan. Matanya berat sekali. Punggung dan lehernya pegal bukan main. Usai berganti pakaian, Gaara langsung menuju kamar tidurnya. Didapatinya Hinata sudah tertidur pulas, selimutnya berkumpul di ujung kaki dan kepalanya keluar melewati sisi tempat tidur.

Gaara membenarkan posisi tidur Hinata dan menaikkan kembali selimutnya hingga ke batas leher.

Di nakas, ada secangkir susu putih yang hampir dingin. Mungkin karena Gaara terlalu lama menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Hinata selalu membuatkan segelas susu untuk diminum Gaara sebelum tidur, karena Gaara imsomnia parah. Diharapkannya—Hinata membacanya dari sebuah artikel di internet—susu bisa membantu membuat Gaara tidur lebih baik.

Pria berambut merah itu meminum sampai tandas susu di dalam gelas, meletakkannya kembali di atas nakas sambil mengelap sisa susu yang masih menempel di bibir bagian atasnya dengan punggung tangan. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam selimut, membenarkan posisi bantalnya menjadi senyaman mungkin, meletakkan kepalanya dan mencoba tidur.

Itu empat jam yang lalu.

Gaara mendesah frustasi. Matanya sulit sekali menutup.

Ia sudah mencoba segalanya, mengubah posisi tidurnya, menata ulang bantalnya, membaca buku. Namun sama saja. Meski tubuhnya lelah bukan main, mata Gaara tidak merasakan kantuk sama sekali.

Duh, padahal ia harus bangun pagi esok.

Gaara menatap kosong langit-langitnya. Ia mengambil saran Naruto, untuk menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri film seperti apa yang ingin dibuat seandainya ia adalah seorang sutradara. Naruto bilang ia selalu melakukan hal tersebut jika ia tidak bisa tidur, dan hasilnya mujarab sekali.

"Ngantuknya bakal datang cepat sekali! Bahkan mungkin sebelum plotmu selesai dibuat, kau sudah tertidur." janji Naruto sambil nyengir-nyengir aneh seperti biasa.

Gaara mendesah lagi. Jika ia adalah seorang sutradara, tentunya ia akan jadi seorang sutradara yang produktif dan sangat sukses dengan ide-idenya yang brilian. Sayangnya, ia hanya seorang guru Matematika biasa.

Diliriknya wajah Hinata yang sudah tertidur di sampingnya. Nampak sangat damai sekali. Gaara suka memperhatikan wajah pacarnya yang sedang tertidur. Rambutnya yang sewarna indigo panjang setengah menutupi wajahnya yang berbentuk seperti hati. Gaara suka berlama-lama menatap bulu mata Hinata yang panjang dan lentik, yang jika kelopak matanya tertutup akan saling bersilangan dengan bulu mata bagian bawahnya. Atau hidung Hinata yang mancung dan kecil. Juga bibirnya yang sesekali mengeluarkan igauan.

Gaara melirik jam digital di atas nakas. Jam setengah tiga pagi. Ya ampun, lagi-lagi Gaara menghela napas.

Ia menyerah. Diputuskannya untuk mengganggu tidur Hinata yang nyenyak.

"Hinata," ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada lengan atas Hinata beberapa kali dengan lembut. "Hinata," panggilnya sekali lagi. Tidak ada respon.

Di luar, hujan mulai turun. Gaara menonton tetesan air hujan yang turun membasahi kaca jendelanya.

"Hinata," sekali lagi ia memanggil. Kali ini sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pacarnya. "Hinata."

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya. "Ung...? Ada apa, Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan suara mengantuk.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Hmmm? Tidak bisa tidur?" Hinata kemudian bangun dan mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi setengah berbaring. Gaara menggumamkan kata maaf, Hinata menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Susunya tidak manjur ya?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

Wajah Hinata berubah kecewa. "Berusahalah keras untuk tidur, Gaara-kun. Coba fokuskan perhatianmu pada sesuatu. Nanti mengantuk sendiri, kok." Hinata menyarankan.

"Sudah kucoba, namun tidak bisa."

"Ah. Sayang sekali."

Gaara menatap Hinata. Lama.

"Malam ini ... bolehkah?" tanya Gaara. Bibirnya terkatup rapat menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Sebenarnya agak memalukan bagi Gaara untuk menanyakan ini. Duh, rasanya ingin menyembunyikan wajah ke balik selimut.

Hinata mengangguk.

Gaara pun beringsut mendekat. Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya. Namun, kala kedua lengan Gaara mulai melingkari pinggangnya, Hinata tahu bahwa jantungnya akan mulai berdebaran gila dan ia akan sulit tidur sampai pagi menjelang. Gaara menariknya mendekat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Hinata.

Gaara selalu menyukai aroma tubuh Hinata. Baunya seperti vanila dan kue-kue bikinan rumah. Lembut, merangsek masuk dalam indera penciumannya, memabukkan Gaara. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada punggung Hinata, merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir Gaara kala Hinata menyentuh tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya.

Mata mereka saling bersirobok.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi cara untuk menangani insomniamu." Ujar Hinata.

"Sepertinya ini cara yang paling ampuh."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata. "Sudah mulai mengantuk?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Tangan Hinata meraih kepala Gaara. Mendarat pada rambut merah di puncak kepalanya. Mengusap kepalanya pelan seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya yang terbangun karena mimpi buruk.

Hinata konstan membelai rambut Gaara sampai gadis itu sendiri jatuh terlelap.

Seulas senyum terbentuk di sudut bibir Gaara. Wajah Hinata yang sedang tertidur sangat damai, sangat polos, seperti bayi. Didapatinya ia merasa kesepian karena absennya belaian tangan Hinata pada kepalanya. Tapi, toh, tidak apa-apa. Karena Gaara sendiri sudah mulai mengantuk. Kepalanya terasa berat, begitu pula dengan matanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu memejamkan matanya, menunggu dengan sabar untuk fase seperti ditarik ke dalam air perlahan. Gaara menyukai fase itu, sebab pertanda bahwa ia akan tertidur sebentar lagi. Rasanya seperti melayang dan ia tidak mampu untuk berbuat apa-apa.

Ia akan tidur sekarang. Sangat nyenyak, sepertinya.

Lain kali, jika insomnia lagi, ia akan seperti ini lagi.

Selamat tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(fin)**


End file.
